


Son

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one tiring day, Jump got a news from the security that Inoo has a son, and his son is waiting for Inoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son

**Title :** Son  
 **Genre :** Romance  
 **Pairing :** Inoobu  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Summary :** On one tiring day, Jump got a news from the security that Inoo has a son, and his son is waiting for Inoo.

 

\-----------  
Jump is resting after their hard rehearsal. They sit on the couch and lazily lying around. Well today, their instructor is a bit strict. He let no mistake. One mistake then they have to do it from the begining.  
All of the is there, untill Inoo gets out from the room to take the call. Yabu followed him but without him noticing.

 

"What?! I though we agree that I'll take care of him when I have day off and on weekends." Inoo says, sounded irritated.  
"Argh, fine. I'll take care of him. But you have to take him to jimusho. . . . . Good. And remember I do this because you insist me to. Next time, I won' t do things ouside our agreement. Got that? . . . . . . Alright. Take care Richan." Inoo hang up and find Yabu is eavesdropping him.

 

"Kou? Should you really eavesdrop my phone call?" Inoo says raising his eyebrow.

 

"Sorry."

 

"Nah, it's okay. You're my boyfriend anyway~" Inoo smiles and clings to Yabu.  
"Hey, don't you tired? You should rest with the others." Inoo continued as he losen his hands' grip

 

"How about you?"

 

"I want to go to coffee shop. Need some coffee."

 

"I'll go with you."

 

"No don't. You were practicing so hard on your solo just then. If you want coffe, I'll buy you one. Okay? Just rest on the dressing room for now." Inoo says then he let go of Yabu's hand. Yabu nods, he is really tired. So he enters the dressing room while Inoo goes to the coffee shop nearby.

 

\--

 

Jump (minus Inoo) are chating nicely until someone knock their dressing room. Yabu, who sits the closest from the door, opens it. It is the security guy.

 

"Hmmmm ... Is Inoo-san around?" he says hestitantly.

 

"No. Anything I can tell him?" Yabu offers. The security looks tense. But he nods anyway.

 

"Please tell him his ... Hmmm..." he paused and drag a boy to Yabu "his son is here." everyone's jaw drop down. Since when Kei has a son?

 

"WH--WHAT? KEI'S WHAT?" Yabu eyes widen, he looks really shocks.

 

"Kei-papa's son. Yuuji~" says the boy happily. Yabu almost lost his conciseness.

 

\--

 

Yuuji sits on the ciuch with the members. Inoo is not there yet, they sit circling and gives Yuuji a snack to eat.

 

"You did this Yabu?" Asked Takaki. Yabu shakes his head slowly, he's still shock

 

"I wonder who's the mother?" Yuto wonders.

 

"Is it mean he cheated on Yabu?" Daiki says too.

 

"He never tell anything to us. And now he has a son?!" says Hikaru, he looks as shock as Yabu.

 

"He's cute nee~" Says Yuri and Yamada in union while looking at Yuuji.

 

"That's not the case here." Keito says to Yuri and Yama. Then Takaki taps Yuuji shoulder.

 

"What's your father name?" Takaki asks.

 

"Kei~" he innocently answer.

 

"What about your mother?" Daiki asks. Yabu paid so much attention on this question.

 

"Richan~" he cheerly answer.

 

"Richan? Inoo called her few hour ago. Aaagggrrhh, is he really having a son behind my back? What if Johnny knows this?!" Yabu stressed out. He gets out from the roon with teary eyes.

 

"Just let him be for now." Hikaru says.

 

\--

 

"Kei-papa!!" Yuuji runs towards Inoo as soon as Inoo steps in the dressing room.

 

"Yuuji? You here already? Richan take you here?" Inoo says gently as he caresses Yuuji's head. Yuuji nods.

 

"Inoo-chan, how could you?" Yuri says.

 

"Eh? What? Why everyone glaring at me?" Inoo notice the glare other members give him.

 

"You have a son, that's why." Yuto says. Recieving nods from the other as an agreement.

 

"Well, then why?" Inoo says, confuses.

 

"'why' you said? Ah, for heaven's sake Inoo, you have a boyfriend called Yabu Kota, and now you have a son with a girl called Richan?" Takaki says while face palming himself.

 

"Richan?" Inoo raises his eyebrow.

 

"Don't play dump. You know what Yabu might sulking by now, because of this, Kei." Daiki says seriously.

 

"Why should he? Y--"

 

"I never thought our mama is cheating. More worse he has a real son. A REAL SON." Yuri says as he sobs a fake cry.

 

"This will be trouble if Johnny-san knows this. Yabu also get scold again as this group is his responsibility." Hikaru says as he sighs.

 

"Johnny-san knows about Yuuji and Richan, ... I guess? Well he did kind of say it is fine for me to have Yuuji." Inoo says as he lead Yuuji to the couch. Then he explains everthing to the members.

 

\--

 

After explaining everything to other members, he asks other members to take care of Yuuji for a moment while he looks for his boyfriend.  
It doesn't take too long until Inoo finds Yabu sulking on the storage room.

 

"Go away!" Yabu says as he hugs his own knees.

 

"No. I won't." Inoo says and he closes the door. Now it's only both of them in the room.  
"Listen, honey. Yuuji is not my son."

 

"He said he is. He said his mother called Richan. You called her ealier today too. It proves things out!" Yabu almost burted crying.

 

"Well, I am kind of his father. But not genetical. And Richan is my sister."

 

"Liar. Your sisters name are Keiri and Aki."

 

"Keiri's nickname is Richan, it was Keichan, but since my name is Kei too, she change hers to Richan."

 

"Liar." Yabu says, still doesn't believe on Inoo. Inoo sighs and takes his phone and called Keiri.

 

"Keiri, tell Kota that Richan is you." He says and enable the loud speaker.

 

"Eh? Why?" Keiri says on the phone.

 

"He thought I'm cheating with 'Richan' and having a son called Yuuji."

 

"Aah. *laugh* silly. Kou-niichan? You there? My nickname is Richan. So don't worry my brother only loves you~" Keiri explains honestly. Yabu starts to believe.

 

"You hear that, honey?" Inoo says gently.

 

"Oh, and Yuuji is our nephew. We play 'house' at home. Kei as his fater, me as his mother and Aki as his aunt. He's not really Kei's son." Keiri says while giggling.

 

"Thanks Keiri, you helped a lot." Inoo says when he sees Yabu is believe on what Keiri says. Then he hung up.  
"You believe me now?" Inoo says while ruffling Yabu's hair.

 

"I'm sorry I miss understand." Yabu lowered his head.

 

"It's okay." Inoo sits beside Yabu.  
"Next time, just remember, I won't cheat on you. More over having a son from a girl. Got it?" Inoo smiles gently. Yabu nods.

 

"But. . . You do want a son, right? You said it on interview few days ago."

 

"You know what? If I have a son, I know I won't have a gen related son."

 

"Why?"

 

"Well two guys can't make a kid, right?" Inoo winks at Yabu. Yabu giggles.

 

"We can adopt one." Yabu says.

 

"Well, guess again. We actually already has 8 kids, and 7 of them are waiting for us in the dressing room." Inoo laughs.

 

"You're right." Yabu laughs.

 

"Jaa, let's go back. They worried for you~"

 

"Okay."

 

\-----------

 

I missed fanfics so much~  
and yeah I hate exams, it makes me can't open the lj, because I have to study.  
but I'm back~  
It's just that the exams week will begin (*again) on monday *sulk*  
so I'll be on my hiatus by that time.  
also, it's almost Saturday~  
By saturday I'll post many fics, at least 3~  
wait for it nee~  
that's it for today. hope you enjoy the fic (*even I know this one is weird *bow* sorry for that.)  
please leave me a comment~  
Thanks for reading!!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
